The Stranger
by ANIMEGRL220
Summary: What happens when a stranger comes into town? What will kenshin and the gang do? WARNING this is a kensano fic with a little kenstranger and Sanostranger (mystery action adventure romance)
1. The Begining

A/N: I do not own Rorouni Kenshin, although I wish I did. ( Anyways, this is my first fiction so please please please be nice.if I've made a mistake I'm really really sorry. Please correct me. Ok, now you can read.  
  
Kenshin sat on the stairs of the dojo as the cool fall wind blowing his red hair to the side. He listened to the leaves rustle, Yahiko and Miss Kaoru practicing in the dojo, while Miss Megumi was doing the laundry outside.  
Suddenly the dojo door slid open and Sanosuke walked in.  
"Hey Kenshin." he said.  
"Hello Sanosuke." Kenshin replied.  
"Hey Kenshin, where is everyone?" Sanosuke asked.  
"Yahiko and Miss Kaoru are practicing in the dojo and Miss Megumi is doing the laundry over there." said Kenshin pointing to the rooms that everyone was in.  
"Why aren't you practicing Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked sitting down next to him on the stairs.  
"I guess I never really stopped to look around me, so I decided to do so, that I did." said Kenshin.  
"Why are you looking around? Is there something you missed?" Sanosuke asked with a bit of tease in his voice.  
"Yesterday, when we went into town, I was walking behind and I noticed something strange." said Kenshin.  
Sanosuke grabbed Kenshin's arm.  
"Why didn't you say so!?!?" he asked.  
"I'm probably just being paranoid." said Kenshin.  
"Well, tell me what you saw." Sanosuke said.  
"Well, you know that little alley way by the Beef Stew place?" Kenshin asked.  
"Yeah." said Sanosuke getting closer.  
"Well, I noticed someone in a black hooded cape talking to someone, I couldn't tell who they were, they had their back to me. Anyways, the hooded figure nodded and quickly went down the alley." said Kenshin.  
"Kenshin, do you think that something is going on in town?" asked Sanosuke.  
"I think so, yes I do, but I don't want to alarm everyone else about this." said Kenshin.  
"Do you want to check it out tonight?" Sanosuke asked. "Will that make you feel better?"  
Kenshin laughed.  
"What's so funny?" Sanosuke asked.  
"You know what makes me feel better, don't tease me Sanosuke. After all I do remember the last time we were together." said Kenshin as a little flush rose on Sanosuke's cheeks.  
The Dojo door opened and Yahiko came out into the cool breeze.  
"Miss Kaoru is going to make me die of heat!" Yahiko complained.  
"How do you think we became so good? We had to train in very difficult circumstances." said Miss Kaoru coming out.  
"I wouldn't consider you good." said Yahiko and Miss Kaoru pulled his ear until he was inside the dojo.  
"Oh, Miss Kaoru!" Kenshin called.  
"Yes, Kenshin?" Miss Kaoru said at the door.  
"I'm leaving with Sanosuke, we are going to town to his place, I just wanted to tell you that I won't be here for dinner." said Kenshin.  
"Ok, do you want to take a snack with you?" Miss Kaoru asked.  
"No, I think that we will be fine." said Kenshin getting up.  
Miss Kaoru shut the door and went back into the dojo where Yahiko was still complaining about the "unbearable heat".  
"Come on, let's go to your place." said Kenshin.  
Kenshin took Sanosuke's hand in his and kissed it really quickly so no one would see. They walked into town to Sanosuke's little apartment by the Beef Stew place. One in Sanosuke's place Kenshin took off his sandals, took off his sakabat? and placed it in his favorite little corner (for it), and then took off his shirt.  
"You know you look extremely sexy like that." said Sanosuke.  
Kenshin made a little laugh and sat down on Sanosuke's bed cross- legged.  
Sanosuke took his sandals off and went into his little kitchen area.  
"You know I don't have any food or money." said Sanosuke.  
"Maybe I'm not interested in food." said Kenshin.  
Sanosuke's jaw dropped at that. He sat down next to him and kissed his cheek. Kenshin placed his cold hand on Sanosuke's cheek and Sanosuke jumped.  
"Kenshin, you're freezing! Here, let me find you something to warm up in." said Sanosuke.  
As Sanosuke searched his closet Kenshin kept calling his name.  
"Sanosuke.Sanosuke stop, I'm fine.Sano." he said.  
Finally Kenshin snatched Sanosuke's arm and pulled him towards him so he fell on top of him and Kenshin kissed him.  
Sanosuke started to protest but gave up and kissed Kenshin back.  
"Now will you listen to me?" Kenshin said softly. "Besides, this is more comfy than digging in your closet, right?"  
Sanosuke laughed at that comment. Kenshin kissed Sanosuke again and wrapped his arms around Sanosuke's waist. He began to take off Sanosuke's clothes until he was naked and then he finished taking off his clothes. He bent on all fours in front of Sanosuke and Sanosuke bent over top of him. He licked one finger and then stuck it in Kenshin and watched Kenshin moan. He slid another finger into him and Kenshin moaned again. He slowly slid another finger into him and Kenshin arched his butt towards Sanosuke.  
"Ahh.Sanosuke." said Kenshin biting his lower lip.  
Sanosuke knew what Kenshin was asking. Sanosuke bent down and bit Kenshin's butt gently. Kenshin drew in a breath so quickly it stopped and he made a little cry of pleasure.  
"Oh God Sanosuke." said Kenshin trying to complete his sentence but was interrupted by his own moans of pleasure as Sanosuke gently bit his butt a little harder than he did before. Kenshin moaned again and finally Sanosuke entered him, putting his hands on Kenshin's hips. He started to pump slowly and he grabbed Kenshin's shaft, rubbing up and down. Kenshin moaned again, louder, letting Sanosuke know that it felt good. Sanosuke pumped harder and faster and kept rubbing Kenshin's member. Kenshin clutched the blanket, that they were one, and moaned loudly. Sanosuke's and Kenshin's bodies became slick with sweat as Sanosuke pumped. Kenshin slid forward as Sanosuke went back and when Sanosuke went forward Kenshin went back, and they slammed into each other, each moaning their pleasure. Sanosuke pumped a little harder and then he spilled his seed in Kenshin as Kenshin spilled his seed on the edge of the blanket. Sanosuke turned and flopped onto the blanket and pulled Kenshin close to him. Kenshin ran his hand up and down Sanosuke's stomach until he was too tired to move and they fell asleep.  
  
A/N: so what do you think? Good? Bad? Please leave a review *Kenshin*: Do leave a review; she'll have us doing kinky things by dinner time *Sanosuke*: That wouldn't be so bad, would it Kenshin? *Me*: Don't deny it Kenshin ^_^ 


	2. The Meeting

A/N: Hi everyone! I know the last chapter was kinda short, but when I was writing it, it was long! Anyways~I know you don't really want to listen to me talk, so here is the story.  
  
Sanosuke woke up by the sound of rustling leaves and a strong wind. Keshin was still asleep so he gently got out of bed and put his pants on. He opened the apartment door.  
Standing in front of the door was the figure in a black hooded cape, a thick layer going across the mouth and forehead, revealing a blue-ish/ green-ish eye color.  
The figure lunged at him and he tumbled on to the floor with the stranger on top of him, sitting on his bare stomach. The strangers warm smooth thighs rubbed his stomach.  
Sanosuke lifted his right leg up, hard, sending the figure slamming into the wall, so he thought.  
The figure countered, landed on its feet and jumped towards him from the wall.  
At the loud thump, from the figure's feet hitting the apartment wall, Kenshin woke up just in time to see the figure hit Sanosuke and they both went flying out of the apartment onto the cold ground outside. He bolted out of bed and put his pants on, grabbing his sakabat? from the corner and ran outside.  
Sanosuke and the figure were fist fighting outside, every swing he took, the figured countered and hit him (basically, Sanosuke is loosing). Kenshin took his sword out from the sheath and threw the sheath.  
"Hey!" he yelled.  
The figure stopped, let go of Sanosuke, Sanosuke fell to the ground, and the figure turned around.  
Kenshin held the point of the sword out to the figures neck.  
"You wouldn't kill an unarmed person, would you?" said the figure.  
"I've got enough reason to kill you." he said looking at Sanosuke, passed out on the ground.  
"Why? Because you friend could take a single hit on me?" asked the stranger. "I don't have time to argue with you, my job is done.for now." the stranger started to walk away.  
Kenshin ran to the other side of the figure, lightly touching the ground with his feet.  
"You're not leaving until I get the information I need from you. You're staying here, that you are." said Kenshin.  
"My job is done, you will let me leave." said the stranger.  
"No, I won't." said Kenshin.  
"How are you going to stop me?" the stranger asked.  
"Me!" yelled Sanosuke clamping his arms around the figure from behind.  
The stranger's arms were stuck to the side and the cloak stretched across the figures chest, revealing a set of breasts. The stranger stomped on Sanosuke's bare foot, then in his groin, causing him to let go and the figure ran.  
"OWW! THAT SON OF A BITCH!" yelled Sanosuke in the middle of the night.  
Kenshin brought Sanosuke inside so he could patch up his wounds. (if you catch my drift.)  
  
~~~~~*the next morning*~~~~~  
  
"I swear to fucking god I'ma kill that basterd who fucking hit my nut!" yelled Sanosuke.  
"Sanosuke, please keep your voice down." said Kenshin, hoping not to let everyone in town know that there was something going on in town.  
Sanosuke mumbled something has a knock sounded on his door.  
"Who is it!?!" he yelled.  
"Sanosuke, its Megumi. Let me in." said a voice.  
Kenshin got up and opened the door, let Miss Megumi in and he sat back down as she started to look at Sanosuke's wounds.  
"Well, I'd say this was one heck of a fight." said Miss Megumi poking his ribs, Sanosuke cursing (of course) and patching up the spot.  
"More like a brutal beating." said the stranger coming in.  
Kenshin grabbed his sakabat?.  
"Wait! I don't want to fight right now." said the stranger sitting down on the table, in front of Miss Megumi's medicine, across from Sanosuke.  
"So you only fight at specific times? That makes a whole lot of fucking sense." said Sanosuke.  
"Only when I am ordered too, other than that I roam free." said the stranger.  
"Well that makes a whole lot of fucking sense." said Sanosuke repeating himself.  
"Sanosuke, will you shut the hell up!" yelled Kenshin.  
A shocked look appeared on Sanosuke's face and he sat there, quietly.  
"I think I better leave." said Miss Megumi packing up her things and leaving the apartment.  
"Why are you here?" Kenshin asked.  
The stranger stayed quiet.  
"Talk!" he yelled.  
The stranger jumped at his yelling.  
"I just wanted to see an old friend." the stranger replied.  
"You know Sanosuke?" Kenshin asked.  
"Yes, I know you too Kenshin." said the stranger.  
"How?" Kenshin asked.  
"You traveled through my town." said the stranger.  
"I've traveled though many towns in my life, that I have, but why do I get a bad feeling about your town?" Kenshin asked.  
The stranger put their head down and the darkness covered their face.  
"You know, Sanosuke, Kenshin's got really bad history." said the Stranger.  
"I know." said Sanosuke.  
"You know what he did to my town?" the stranger asked, their head still down.  
"No, I suppose it can't me that bad." said Sanosuke.  
The stranger started laughing.  
"When Kenshin came through my town, we had a full population, mostly of women and little children.few men traveled into our town. Then Kenshin came.changed everything in an hour. All the men, and the women, and the children were murdered, by Kenshin.I watched everything, sneaking from the tops of houses into trees. I confronted him and he almost killed me too. Something must have gone through his mind to change that. He only gave me a scar, I still don't know why he spared me, but I wish he would have killed me before." the stranger's voice trailed off.  
"Before what?" Sanosuke asked.  
"He raped me." said the stranger.  
No one spoke, Sanosuke's jaw had dropped in shock, Kenshin was shocked to remember who the person was, and the stranger kept their head down.  
"Is this true" Sanosuke asked, looking at Kenshin with hopeful eyes that it was a lie.  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHA! CLIFF HANGER! now you gotta wait for me to type up the next chapter, hahahaha! sorry, I'm in a good mood. PLZ review ^_^ bye 


	3. The Revealing

A/N: Ok, a little review before I actually start the story..  
  
"Before what?" Sanosuke asked.  
"He raped me." said the stranger.  
No one spoke, Sanosuke's jaw had dropped in shock, Kenshin was shocked to remember who the person was, and the stranger kept their head down.  
"Is this true" Sanosuke asked, looking at Kenshin with hopeful eyes that it was a lie.  
Kenshin stayed quiet.  
"Is this fucking true Kenshin!?!" yelled Sanosuke.  
"Yes, that it is." said Kenshin.  
"Kenshin! How could you do something like this?!" Sanosuke roared.  
"Sanosuke, don't you think you're being a little hard on him?" asked the stranger.  
"No! As a matter of fact I don't!" he replied.  
"Don't you get it?! Kenshin had to live knowing that he raped someone, for everyday, from several years ago till this very day! I think that it's punishment enough!" said the stranger.  
"So why are you here? Did you come back for revenge?" Sanosuke shot back.  
"No, I didn't. Because if I did, that would make me no better than him, and no better than you." said the stranger.  
Silence filled the apartment, a long high pitched sound was in the air and the stranger got up.  
"Where are you going?" asked Kenshin.  
"I'm called." said the stranger and left the apartment.  
Kenshin put his head down and closed his eyes.  
"Kenshin?" Sanosuke spoke, just a little above a whisper.  
"Yes, Sanosuke?" Kenshin replied.  
"I-I-I'm sorry, for yelling at you." he said.  
A little tear escaped Kenshin's eye and he said, "It's ok."  
Sanosuke held Kenshin in his arms and leaned up against the wall, until they both fell asleep  
  
~~~~~~~~~~The Next Morning~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When Sanosuke woke up Kenshin wasn't in his arms, nor was he in the apartment. He ran to the Dojo and Kenshin wasn't there either. He went to the Beef Stew place and the waitress led him to where Kenshin and the stranger were talking, Kenshin's back to Sanosuke. The stranger glanced up at him.  
"Haven't you done enough damage?" the stranger asked, causing Kenshin to look behind him.  
Kenshin scooted over to make room for him.  
"Kenshin, where have you been? I've been looking all over for you." said Sanosuke, a little worried.  
"I'm sorry Sanosuke, I should have told you that I left by leaving a note for you." said Kenshin.  
"How long have you been out?" Sanosuke asked.  
"Since about midnight when I came to get him." said the stranger.  
"Why did you come to get him?" Sanosuke asked.  
"To talk." said the stranger.  
"To talk about what?" Sanosuke asked.  
"The old days." said the stranger.  
Suddenly the stranger stood up.  
"Where are you going?" Kenshin asked.  
The stranger didn't answer, just walked away.  
Kenshin and Sanosuke went back to the Dojo. Yahiko and Miss Kaoru were still training in the dojo, and Miss Megumi was no where to be found. They heard a piece of wood snap and Miss Kaoru scream. They ran into the Dojo and found the stranger sneaking out with Yahiko and Kenshin's sword that he had dropped off when he was with the stranger.  
"Yahiko!" Kenshin yelled.  
The stranger disappeared with Yahiko.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*a few hours later*~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where are we going? Are we there yet? I'm hungry!" complained Yahiko on the stranger's back upside down.  
"If you wish to stay alive I suggest you keep your yap shut!" said the stranger.  
"Are you the stranger that was in the apartment with Kenshin and Sanosuke?" asked Yahiko.  
"No, I'm not." said the stranger.  
"Then who are you?" asked Yahiko.  
"Well, me and the other person with Kenshin and Sanosuke have one huge difference." said the stranger.  
"Well, what is it?" Yahiko asked.  
"I'm a male, and the other one is a female." said the stranger.  
"A WOMAN!" Yahiko yelled in the stranger's ear.  
The stranger mumbled the rest of the way to their destination.  
  
Meanwhile Kenshin and Sanosuke were going crazy thinking about how to get Yahiko back when the stranger walked in.  
"How dare you show your face in here!" Sanosuke yelled throwing a punch.  
The stranger dodged it and backed up.  
"What are you talking about?" the stranger asked.  
"You kidnapped Yahiko!" said Sanosuke.  
"No I didn't." said the stranger.  
"Kaia! Why are you having a conversation with them?" asked a person (male, obviously by his large hands, arms and legs) in a black cloak like the stranger.  
"Izumo, what are you doing here?" Kaia asked.  
"Doing your job." said Izumo taking out his sword and attacking Kenshin's lover, Sanosuke.  
"Izumo no!" yelled Kaia running and getting into the way.  
Izumo swung his sword at Sanosuke, but Kaia got into the way, and the sword hit her and she flew into the Dojo wall. Izumo didn't stop to check to see if she was ok. He kept attacking Sanosuke and Sanosuke kept dodging. He swung and Sanosuke grabbed the sword and flung it across the ground. Sanosuke punched him in the rib cage, knocking the wind out of him, then in his face twice and Izumo fell to the ground (remember Sanosuke can punch really hard). Sanosuke's knuckles had a little bit of blood coming out. He walked over to Kaia and picked her up, taking her into the Dojo.  
  
A/N: ok, I know it's short, but I think I might make the next chapter really long.if I get a chance to write. Ok, seriously review, I do accept anonyms reviews so please do review. ^_^ bye now ^_^ 


	4. The Little Hint

A/N: Hi everyone! Okies, I know there are mistakes on it, but honestly it's not me, I spell check before I put it on and fanfiction is messing it up! whines anyways! On with the story!   
  
Sanosuke had placed Kaia on a futon and Kenshin addressed her wound. She had a deep gash in her arm.  
"Kenshin, there is a piece of wood in the mask." said Sanosuke. "I guess that means that we have to take off the mask."  
"No, I will clean up the wound from the outside, that I will." said Kenshin.  
"Why don't you want to take the mask off?" Sanosuke asked a little annoyed.  
"The mask will be removed when the time is right." said Kenshin.  
"Are you guys going to mumble all day long or help me get better so I can help you guys." said the stranger with her eyes opening.  
Kenshin moved his hand to her face.  
"Wait." she said.  
She pulled the cloak's hood down off her head and took off her mask. Golden-brown hair flowed out and her pale skin showed. Her blue-ish/ green- ish eyes closed as Kenshin took out the little chunk of wood in her cheek. A tear trickled out of her eye and ran down her cheek.  
"I'm sorry." she said.  
"For what?" asked Kenshin, cleaning the wound.  
"For your friend being kidnapped." she said.  
"Do you know where they might have taken him?" Kenshin asked.  
"Maybe, there is a place outside of town." said Kaia.  
"Tell us." said Sanosuke, angrily.  
"Sanosuke, call down, that you will." said Kenshin, his eyes suddenly golden.  
"Kenshin, no need to get upset. It's obvious he blames me for everything that has happened." said Kaia.  
"Well, wasn't it your fault several years ago? I seem to remember that it was." said Sanosuke.  
"Yes, that was my fault but I still got you out, didn't I?" Kaia spit back.  
"Enough!" Kenshin yelled. "Forget about your past for one fucking second and work together so we can get Yahiko back!"  
"I'm sorry Kenshin." said Kaia getting up.  
"Where the fuck do you think you are going?" Kenshin asked.  
"I am called-" Kaia started.  
"No you're fucking not! Sit your ass back down!" Kenshin said.  
"Kenshin, I am called." said Kaia in a strong firm voice.  
Kenshin grabbed Kaia's arm and pulled her down and held her wrist tight.  
Sanosuke stood up.  
"I've got to go find someone...he might have some information on Yahiko." said Sanosuke leaving.  
"Why did you let him leave but not me?" Kaia asked.  
Kaia noticed that Kenshin's eyes were purple again.  
"I wanted to talk to you, that I did." said Kenshin letting go of Kaia.  
"Okay Kenshin, what is it that you wanted to talk about?" Kaia asked.  
"I wanted to talk about what I did to you." Kenshin said softly.  
"Kenshin, don't torture yourself over the matter. Yes I'm mad it happened, yes I want revenge, but I just can't bring myself to do it because it would turn me into something I'm not, well, it would turn me into something I was." said Kaia.  
"Kaia, I had no right to do that. You said 'No' over and over again. Whenever I think about it I see your scared face, those tears running down your beautiful cheeks, and that word sliding off your beautiful lips. I was a man over raged with lust." said Kenshin.  
Kaia got on her knee's and got in front of Kenshin, who was sitting on the floor. She hugged him, sending his face into her breasts. He wrapped his arms around her waist. She kissed his forehead and brushed a strand of hair out of his face. Kenshin got on his knee's and was in front of Kaia, his slightly taller body over towering hers. He put his hand on her cheek as his head slowly came down and his lips touched her. Kaia put her hands around his neck and began taking off his Haori. She slid it off his shoulders and she slid her hands on his bare chest. Kenshin took off her shirt to reveal her bandaged up breasts (like Sanosuke has his stomach except all the way up.) and took it off. Kenshin ran the pad of his thumb over Kaia's nipple making it hard to its peak. Kaia moaned and her fingers ran down to the top of Kenshin's pants and she slid then down. They took off the rest of each other's clothing and then Kenshin laid Kaia down in the futon and got on top of her. He kissed her slowly while taking his hand and slowly going down her smooth skin to her stomach. He slowly slid a finger into her wet entrance and she arched up and moaned. He slid a second finger in her a second later and started to massage her as Kaia's moans became a little louder. He slid a third finger into her as she moaned for more.  
"Kenshin......" she said.  
Kenshin knew what she was asking. He slid into her, kissing her lips softly, and started to pump. Kaia wrapped her legs around his waist and started to move with him. He moved a little faster after each minute and continued kissing her. He ran his finger down to her breast and made the nipple hard then he bent down and started to suck on it. He would bite it for a second, causing a little pain, and then would suck on it to ease the pain that she had. Kaia ran her hands through Kenshin's hair causing his hair to fall out and blanket around them. Kenshin kissed Kaia's lips and started to move faster. Kaia's walls collapsed as her orgasm hit her and then Kenshin spilled his seed into her with one last final thrust and he rolled to his side. He pulled her close to him, wanting to feel her. Kaia draped her arm over his chest and rested her head on his shoulder.  
"Kaia, I know this isn't the right time, that it's not, but where do you think Yahiko might be?" Kenshin asked.  
Kaia sighed and then she said, "By the river there is this little wooden shack where I stay at when I'm not needed. You might want to check there. It's far away from the city so no one could find me. You'd have to walk along the river, past the fields and the crops to the forest. It's hidden in the forest. Or another place might be is the cloth store. Underneath it is a little hiding place. It's big enough for a hundred men. That's all I know. I'm sorry Kenshin." Then she rolled on her side, her back facing him.  
  
the next morning   
  
Kaia had left Kenshin that night, while he was sleeping soundlessly and went to the Hot Springs to clean off. She stripped of the Cheongsam that she had borrowed from Miss Kaoru, and got in. She sat there thinking about where Izumo might have gone with Yahiko. She stayed there all night and into the morning and the sun was up. She dunked her head down so she could get her head wet. She put some soap in her hair and washed it slowly so she wouldn't have to get out of the water. She heard to voices, males, coming towards her. She quickly grabbed her dagger that was next to her dress.  
"Oh, hi Kaia." said Sanosuke appearing through the tall bush.  
"Hello Sanosuke." said Kaia and put her dagger back.  
Just as she was doing that Kenshin appeared and saw her naked back and butt.  
"Hello Kaia." he said.  
Kaia froze for a second, having a flashback of the night before, before she finally said hello to him.  
Sanosuke and Kenshin undressed and got in the other end of the Hot Springs.  
"Kaia, is something wrong?" Sanosuke asked looking into her eyes.  
Kaia looked at Kenshin then back at Sanosuke and said, "No, everything is fine."  
"Good, pass the soap then." said Sanosuke.  
Kaia threw the soap at him. She heard him whisper something into Kenshin's ear.  
"Did you have fun this morning?" he said.  
She could only assume that they had sex after Kenshin had sex with her. Kaia sunk down so the water was above her shoulders and was touching her lips. Her eyes became watery and a tear escaped, running smoothly down her cheek. Then another went smoothly down her other cheek. Soon, tears were just escaping, while Kenshin and Sanosuke didn't even notice. Kaia got up out of the water and quickly put on the Cheongsam. As soon as she got it on she bolted out of there. She ran to the Dojo and went into a practicing room and started crying.  
Miss Megumi came in, wondering who was crying and comforted Kaia, not needing a reason to comfort her. She got herself another Geisha dress and gave Kaia a cheongsam. Miss Megumi had a blue one, like she always does, and gave Kaia a red one (the slit went al the way up to her thighs). She put Kaia's hair up in chop sticks that had little bells on the end.  
"There, all better. You look like a-" Miss Megumi started.  
"Traitor." said a male entering.  
"Who are you?" Miss Megumi asked.  
The guy knocked Miss Megumi out and grabbed Kaia before she could run. He pricked her and Kaia fell limp due to the drugs. The guy took her away  
  
a little while later   
  
Kenshin and Sanosuke came home from the Hot Springs to find Miss Megumi still knocked out. She woke up and told them what happened. She made the men stay and eat until they could get some hard evidence of where she might have been taken to. That night Kenshin sat on the Dojo's stairs thinking about Kaia.  
"Kenshin, what are you doing out here? It's freezing!" said Miss Megumi coming out.  
"Just thinking, that I am." he replied softly.  
"You want to talk about it?" Miss Megumi asked.  
"It would be wonderful to talk, but I can't." he said, remembering that they don't know that Sanosuke and him are gay.  
"You can tell me Kenshin. I bet I know what it is already!" said Miss Megumi.  
"You know?" Kenshin asked, his heart skipping a beat.  
"You slept with her." said Miss Megumi.  
"How do you know that?" Kenshin asked.  
"Well, the bed was messy, it had white stuff on it and it smelled." said Miss Megumi. "Though I don't think Miss Kaoru was happy about it, nor Sanosuke."  
"Sanosuke knows?" Kenshin asked, his heart just about stopping.  
"Yeah, he was the one that found the white stuff when we were washing it." said Miss Megumi. "Anyways, I don't think Sanosuke is that worried about it. I heard him leave and he went somewhere, and when he came back."  
"He did?" Kenshin asked.  
"Yeah, smelled too." said Miss Megumi.  
"He did?" Kenshin repeated.  
"Yes Kenshin, he did." Miss Megumi said.  
Kenshin got up and paced.  
"What is bothering you Kenshin? Ever since I said that you slept with Kaia you started acting strange." said Miss Megumi.  
Kenshin took a deep breath.  
"I cannot say Miss Megumi, that I cannot." Kenshin said.  
Kenshin took Miss Megumi back inside with Miss Karou and Sanosuke. They all started thinking where Yahiko and Kaia might be when a thought occurred to Kenshin.  
"The shack." said Kenshin.  
"What?" said Sano.  
"The shack by the river in the woods." said Kenshin.  
"What are you talking about Kenshin?" Sanosuke asked.  
"Kaia and Yahiko are in the shack by the river in the woods." said Kenshin  
"How do you know this?" Sano asked.  
"Kaia told me." Said Kenshin and quietly thought after we made love.  
  
A/N: okay...I know it's short again. I'm sorry! gets hit in the head with a brick ouchies. Anyways, check back with me in a few days, possibly a week. I'll try and write as fast as I can...why not? I have nothing better to do! 


End file.
